marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 50
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Gang of fake aliens ** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = A Killer Elite! | Writer2_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler2_1 = Denys Cowan | Inker2_1 = Dave Humphrys | Inker2_2 = Josef Rubinstein | Colourist2_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer2_1 = Jim Novak | Editor2_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Synopsis2 = The White Tiger and his ally Blackbyrd are trying to learn the identity of the men responsible for killing Hector Ayala's family. To this end, they have cornered a petty hood named Lou Gunther for answers. Gunther swears he doesn't know who is responsible, however, he heard that there was some out of town muscle might be responsible. The White Tiger demands to know more, but all Lou can tell him is that these men are holed up in the South Bronx either in an old candy store an empty storefront. As White Tiger leaps off to follow this lead, leaving Blackbyrd concerned for the White Tiger's safety. He attempts to call the local precinct for help, but he cannot find a payphone that is is in working order. Meanwhile, the White Tiger arrives in the South Bronx and checks the burned out candy store first. Inside, he almost lets his rage get the better of him but stops himself from harming a homeless man whose only crime was finding shelter for the night. The White Tiger then checks the empty storefront. Inside he finds an elderly man sitting at a table. This man turns out to be the terrorist known as Gideon Mace, who has set a trap for the White Tiger. The hero is swarmed by Gideon's minions, Mace explains that he and his men have come to New York to eliminate its population of super-heroes and he is going to make the White Tiger one of his first victims. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Dilemma! * Peter recalls meeting Nathan Lubenski a few days prior to this story. That was in . * Nathan Lubenski makes reference to how he performed in a USO show where he and comedian Jerry Colonna played a prank on Bob Hope. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Peter recounts some of the events leading to his becoming Spider-Man, particularly the death of Uncle Ben, as it was told in . * These "aliens" that Peter and his Aunt look exactly like the aliens that Spider-Man faced years ago in . Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, the events of that story and this happened roughly five years ago. * The aliens are looking for the fortune owned by Dutch Malone. As revealed in , Dutch Malone used to own the home that Aunt May later lived in with Uncle Ben. It was the reason why the burglar attempted to rob the Parker home on the night Uncle Ben was shot. Peter later learned that the money was destroyed years ago by silverfish in Aunt May's basement. A Killer Elite! * This story has multiple mentions of the time that White Tiger publicly revealed his secret identity. That happened in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}